1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release coupling device for a linearway, besides having screwing and positioning function, the quick release coupling device also can be used as an oil nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional linear guideway is shown and generally comprises a rail 10, a slide block 11, a pair of end caps 12 and a pair of sealing members 13. The slide block 11 is moveably mounted on the rail 10, and then the pair of end caps 12 and the pair of sealing members are attached to either side of the slide block 11, respectively, by means of a plurality of screws 14 and a nozzle tip 15. However, this conventional linear guideway still has some defects that could be improved:
First, the end caps 12, the sealing members 13 and the slide block 11 are assembled together by the plurality of the screws 14 and the nozzle tip 15, therefore, the assembly and disassembly of the slide block assembly are troublesome and time consuming.
Second, the slide block 11 and the end caps 12 are provided with threaded holes for accommodation of the nozzle tip 15. In this case, the end cap mould of this conventional linear guideway needs to be defined with threads, and the slide block mould also should be provided with threaded holes. Obviously, the production cost will be increased.
To overcome the aforementioned defects of the conventional linear guideway, the present invention provides an improved linear guideway with quick release connector.